1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to functional polymers of vinylpyrrolidone, and, more particularly, to such polymers which can be readily crosslinked to provide aqueous gels of such crosslinked polymers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Merijan, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,563,968, described the preparation of functional homopolymers of vinylpyrrolidone by reaction of the monomer with allylamine and allylalcohol in ethanol solvent in a bomb reactor at 130.degree.-140.degree. C.
Kitchell, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,692,328 and 4,772,484, disclosed the crosslinking of functional polymers of vinylpyrrolidone and allylamine with glutaraldehyde to form an aqueous gel suitable for use as coatings in biological applications.
Other pertinent references in this field include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,699,146 and 4,750,482.